1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counterweight suspension device and a mobile crane including the counterweight suspension device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2008-297112 discloses a crane that suspends a counterweight at a position a predetermined distance away from the rear end of a rotating superstructure so as to balance with load. In such crane, a mounting platform on which a plurality of weights are mounted is grounded when unloaded, whilst the plurality of weights are suspended together with the mounting platform when loaded, thereby balancing.